Beautiful, Powerful, Dangerous, Bold
by EuphoriaLily
Summary: Real Person Fanfic. A friend forces you to go out to a local club, where you quickly find yourself in a sticky situation. Enter our very own Disney Prince and some severe smut with feels. Tom Hiddleston/Reader


**Okay since I have to wait 2 bloody days until I can get a AO3 account (what is that about?), I'm posting this here. Don't murder me. Heavy smut, but also quite feelsy. Tom/Reader**

* * *

You lean against the wall in the back of the club, watching with lazy eyes as your friend grinds against some guy she just met.

You don't know why you've let yourself be dragged down here; you never do this. You'd rather sit at home with a good movie or a game. Not be here in this…this…raging madness that is your hometown's night life.

You squirm to get your dress back in position, for while it is satisfyingly sexy, it is also impossibly tight. It always crawls back up your legs.

Your eyes wander over the crowd again, hoping to see at least something interesting, but no such luck. All you see are drunk asses, high idiots and a-musical dancers. Not your crowd _at all_.

You walk towards the bar, deftly evading any and all advances you get from those drunk lunatics. You even have to backhand one guy because he can't keep his hands to himself.

God, it sucks to be a woman right now.

You order a drink – whiskey, because you figure things can't get any worse anyway.

"Hi, beautiful." Someone slurs in your ear. Oh yes, things _could_ actually get worse. You flinch away from the obvious alcohol breath invading your sense. The guy standing next to you isn't unattractive and he knows it. The sheer arrogance that radiates off him. "Didn't catch your name." he says.

"Never gave it to you." you say, sipping your whiskey without looking.

"I'm Rod – Rodney, but my friends call me Rod." he says, not going to be put off easily it seems.

"I'm not remotely interested."

He laughs – _laughs!_ – and puts his hand on your hip. "C'mon, sweetheart. I know you like a stiff rod between your legs."

You roll your eyes, bursting out in cold laughter. "That's so original! Bet you use that on all the girls." You smack his hand away. "Leave now."

"Honey, I could give it to you so good, you'll never want anything else." His hand slides up your leg.

You grab his hand and fling it at his face. "I think I'll pass. Last chance, buddy." You feel in your purse for your keys, wrapping your fist around one.

"Don't be a prude…" before he can finish what he was about to say, you yank your hand out of your purse and ram one of the keys in the hand that had been sliding up your thigh.

"'No' means 'no', you piece of shit!" you yell, as he starts a high-pitched scream that makes everyone in the vicinity turn around. You reach in his back pocket and take out his wallet, while wrenching the keys out of his hand. It went through nicely, right between his second and third knuckle. "You touch, you pay." you hiss, as you take out so pounds and then fling the wallet at his face. He is still wailing.

Security is now making their way through the crowd. "What is going on here?"

"He harassed me, I _hand_led it." you say, showing the bloody key. The broad security guard raises his brow.

"Impressive work, young lady. As for you, sir, we're going to have to ask you to leave. Now."

"_She_ attacked _me_!"

The guard look thunderous. "She did. And she had every right to. Now get out. You'll be hearing from our manager soon." One of the guards yanks him out and the broad guard nods at me. "Good work. He deserved it. Are you okay?"

You nod and smile, but as soon as he's gone, you turn around and down the whiskey. Your whole body is trembling, the adrenaline now leaving your body at rapid pace, leaving you to deal with the aftershock.

Needing something to do, you turn to the dance floor, but everything's blurry. Air. You need air, right now.

Where's the bloody exit?

Suddenly there is a warm hand on your back, using minimal pressure to coax you outside. "It's alright. I won't hurt you, love. I'm here to help you. The exit's this way." His voice is soothing and soft, so you allow him to coax you outside into the open, fresh air. It immediately clears your head, but your body is still trembling and your breathing is laboured. "Hey, hey, you're okay. Do you hear me? You're okay, it's over, you're safe."

You can't breathe right, and he takes you even farther away from the club, but not out of sight of other, more sober people. So far he's being a real gentleman, which surprises you. You haven't met much gentlemen in your years. "Why – w-why can't I breathe?"

"It's just the adrenaline wearing off. Here, sit down." The man guides you to the nearest wall and gently moves you down into a sitting position. "Take deep breaths, okay?"

"I'm dizzy." you murmur.

"Move your head between your knees. There's a good girl." he says gently, and rubs your back when you rest your head between your knees like he said. "You defended yourself beautifully back there. I was really impressed."

"Thank you." you say, your voice shaking.

"It's true, though. You're a strong woman, and a beautiful one at that."

You finally lift your head from between your knees to look at your rescuer, and your breath is instantly gone from your body. The man is _beautiful_. Short blond curls, deep blue eyes, a lovely smile on his lips. He's also pretty famous. "Ehm…hi."

His smile widens. "Hi. I'm Tom."

"Yeah, I – uh – I know. I've sort of watched everything you've ever been in." Good. Now you've made a fool of yourself. Great.

He blushes – _blushes_ – and laughs a little awkwardly. "Really? Well, I sure hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Immensely." You don't tell him how you touch yourself every time you watch Coriolanus.

"If I may ask, what is your name?" he says gently, in no way pressuring you to tell him if you don't want to. You smile and tell him your name, making him smile even more (dear God, does that man ever _not_ smile?). "That's a lovely, strong name for a lovely, strong woman. Are you better now?"

"M-much." you stutter. Tom freaking Hiddleston is in front of you, talking to you like it's the most normal thing in the world. "Did you really think I did good in there?"

He looks surprised that you'd even ask that. "Love, you stabbed an asshole's hand when he didn't back down. You did _brilliant_." He lifts his hand and strokes your hair out of your face, his fingers moving gently against your skin, and you shudder. His eyes are boring into yours, and you see admiration in them. There is entirely too much distance between you all of the sudden. "I like that in a woman. That she can stand up for herself. It makes her so sexy." He flushes again, and you can get used to that flustered, red-cheeked look of him. It's cute. "You're a very sexy woman, darling." he whispers, and you don't really know what happened, but you know the distance between you is gone and he has his lips pressed against yours, one hand wrapping in your hair as the other presses against the wall behind you, effectively trapping you. Suddenly, all of his flustered exterior is gone and it's replaced with an intense, passionate man, not afraid to show what he wants.

You wrap your arms around his neck, pushing your fear away because this is _Tom Hiddleston_ and he's kissing you. You're not going to pass this opportunity up.

When breath becomes kind of a necessity, you both break away, panting and wide-eyed. "I'm – I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me." he immediately apologizes. Ah, there is the flustered guy again.

"I don't mind, really." you say, with a joking tone, but he can see you're actually quite serious.

You stare at each other for a very long time, and suddenly, he seems to remember you're still sitting on the sidewalk against a brick wall, and he helps you up. "God, love, you are quite the sight." he says, giving you an appreciative look. But not in a weird, uncomfortable or creepy way. In a nice way. As if he appreciates the fact that he has been allowed to watch upon such a marvel before him right now. You straighten your dress quickly, aware of how it has crawled back up again. He groans. "I so wished you wouldn't do that." Then he presses you against the wall, quite forcefully and kisses you again with wild, hungry kisses that seem to set your blood on fire. Your fingers wrap in his hair, pulling him forcefully down towards you, making him groan against your lips. The sound makes a surge of heat rush to you nether parts, and you're suddenly free of any and all inhibitions. You want to be taken home by this guy. And he obviously wants more than this, the way he is pressing himself up against you.

The world around you has fallen away, literally. Only his mouth on yours, his hands feverishly running up and down your arms and waist. You want more, so, so much more. It's been months. His hand suddenly slips all the way down your side, to the hem of your dress and you gasp when he slides his hand underneath it, his long fingers brushing your heat. He gasps. "You're already so wet." he moans. "So wet. Just for me?" His voice is soft and silky, so smooth it makes you shiver. Gone is the flustered man again. You can't decide which one you like best.

You gasp when he presses harder against your clit. "Yes." you moan. "Yes. Just for you. Just for you. Tom…"

He peels your wet panties away from your skin and slips a finger inside, teasing your entrance. You lean your head back against the wall and you hear him chuckle. "You're so wet. So beautiful. You want this…don't you?" he asks, but not in that cocky way your harasser did. It is a genuine question filled with hope and longing. You nod, because Dear God _yes_, you want this. You've never wanted anything more in your life. His finger starts pumping inside of you, slowly, deliciously and you arch your back, pressing your pussy against his hand to draw him in. He curls his finger, and strokes past our absolute sweet spot and you can barely contain a moan. If it hadn't been for his mouth on yours, others would surely have heard you. "Come for me, love. Come for me. Let me see what you look like when you fall apart because of me." he whispered hoarsely.

You cannot help but obey to his words. You buried your face in his shoulder, crying out softly, but he quickly pulled you back, watching you with hungry eyes. "Oh God…Tom…" you whimper.

"You are honestly one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen." He kisses your neck softly. "You must know, I never do this. I've never been this…hungry for someone before. I am truly sorry. Are you okay?"

You almost burst out laughing. Of course he'd apologize. "Did you apologize to your mum when you came out of her womb?" you say, touching his face softly. He chuckles, closing his eyes and leaning into your touch out of instinct. "Tom, you saw me inside. Do you think I would've let you get this far if I hadn't wanted it?"

He nods. "Very true. But I'm afraid I overwhelmed you and that's why you couldn't respond correctly?"

Groaning because you both like and despise his gentlemanness, you wrap your hands around the lapels of his jacket and pull him to you roughly, slamming your lips over his. He melts into it immediately, wrapping his arms around your waist and groaning softly. "Stop complaining."

"Want to get out of here?" he asks, his voice low. You nod feverishly. He steps back, straightens his tie and jacket with a flush on his face and then offers you a hand like the perfect gentleman he is. Smiling happily, you slide your hand in his and let him lead you off.

"This isn't the part where you kill me, right?" you say nervously, as you enter a desolate parking lot. Tom chuckles, pulling you against his side.

"Darling, if I'd wanted you dead I would've done it already. As a matter of fact, if I really had wanted you dead, I would've left you to yourself when the shock was taking you. You would've ran into a car or something." He takes out his car keys and presses the button, making a car to your right light up. "Sorry. That sounded creepy. Point is, I do not want you dead. _At all." _You chuckle at his awkwardness. Is this the same guy who so dominantly kissed you just minutes ago?

When you get closer, you laugh. A Jaguar. Of course. "Nice ride, mister."

"Would you believe I got to keep it after that commercial?"

"I would. Jaguar does the strangest things." Smiling at your airy response, he keeps the door open for you, waiting until you're seated to close the door and walk to the other side. You watch him as he takes his place behind the wheel. He has marvellous control over his 1.83 meters, and he doesn't look like he might trip over air every other second. More like air might trip over him. Your eyes, however, are drawn to a more…centered part of his body. Namely, his crotch. There is an obvious bulge there, waiting to be taken out and taken care of. You smile to yourself. You did that to him. You, no one else. You aroused him.

"I like you, love. You don't freak out over me or my car or my fame."

You shrug. "Why would I? I mean, yeah, I adore you, but I have a life to lead, too. I have better things to do than fawning over things I can't have."

"_Adore _me?" he says, drawing out the syllables with that lovely voice of his. You flush red as he starts the car and backs out of the parking lot quite quickly. "And for 'the things you can't have'-part…well, I think your patience has been rewarded."

The leather seat is soft and you rest against it comfortably. "This is a very comfortable car." you note, making him smile.

"It is."

"Let me guess. You didn't want to take it at first."

The corners of his mouth tremble as if he is suppressing a smile. "You know me well, darling."

"You are a Disney prince." you blab out, making his eyebrows shoot up, and your face flushes hot red. "I – ehm…sorry. What I mean – is – is that some people call you a Disney Prince, because you are always polite, always gentlemanly. You always take yourself out of _any_ equation." You look sideways to see the streetlights light and throw shadows over his face – that handsome face – and you see the tiniest of smiles playing along his lips.

"Well, I've taught myself always to be kind and generous towards others."

"Why?" you ask, and hear your own pressing tone and blush again. "If I may ask."

He grins. "You may. Well, there was one summer when I earned a little extra as a waiter. Most people treated me _horribly_. That's when I vowed to myself never to treat people like that and never to walk over people like that. So yeah. I take myself out of the equation most of the time. I just never let people walk over me if they try. They just don't, because they like me." He flashes you a million dollar grin, before turning onto the highway. It's quiet on the road, so he takes the liberty to move his hand to your thigh. Your muscles tense immediately, and you clench your thighs together subconsciously. He clacks hit tongue dismissively, applying soft pressure on your leg. "Keep your legs apart for me, darling." he whispers huskily, and your eyes close out of their own volition, your legs falling open at his voice. "That's a good girl." His hand slips under your dress, his fingers immediately finding your clit and he begins to stroke softly but insistently. You grab the door tightly, gasping softly as he works you up.

And suddenly he's gone. Your eyes fly open and you look at him angrily. He is smirking, the insufferable bastard, both his hands on the wheel as he turns off the highway and back into the city. "That wasn't nice." you scold.

"I am always nice, love."

You raise your brows. "_Always_?"

"Well…" he says, smirking devilishly. "_Most_ of the time." It's not hard to miss the blatant innuendo. So he's a dominant lover, huh? You noticed that straight away, of course, the moment he first kissed you. His lips were insistent, his hands quick to take hold of your arms, his fingers very sure of their goal when they pushed you to the edge and beyond.

"I'm guessing you need outlets for your anger." you say, trying not to sound too turned on.

"It's usually my roles. Coriolanus was an amazing outlet, but sometimes…I need a little extra."

You bite your lip as he stops in front of a nice cottage on the outskirts of town, and he offers you his hand to lead you inside. "Like right now?"

He looks you over, as if sizing you up, running his tongue over his lower lip, sending another wave of heat to your core. "Perhaps. We'll see." he says, his voice husky and filled with lust you feel as well. "Do you care for something to drink?" He kicks his shoes off in the hallway and pads down the hallway, opening the door towards a small but very modern kitchen.

"Yes, do you have red wine?"

He smiles. "I do." He suddenly pulls open a hatch in the floor before disappearing into the dark. You stare at the opening in the floor with wonder. A real wine cellar? "Impressed, love?" he says when he appears again, a bottle of red wine in his hand.

"Surprised. I thought you'd own a modern villa or something."

"I do. But this is my home. My real home." Smiling, Tom pours two glasses of wine for the both of you. "Here you go, love." You take it and sip gingerly. "Good?" You nod, a small smile on your face. It's delicious. "Can I fix you something to eat?"

You shrug. "I don't know. Only if you want."

"I can whip up something." He winks and then starts rummaging through his fridge. "Sweet or salty?"

You mentally scold yourself for searching too far into his words, and you smile. "Whatever you like." you say, biting your lip as you push yourself up on the counter to watch him work.

He is in front of you in a flash, his thumb pulling your lower lip away from your teeth. "Don't do that." he says hoarsely. "I'm trying to be gentlemanly here, and you're making it very hard."

Your heartbeat speeds up considerably, and you try to hide it by taking another sip of wine. He smiles, before returning to fixing up something that looks like strawberry pies. The man is a menace. You love strawberries with a passion. It always gets you in the right mood.

"I hope you like strawberry pies."

"Well, I don't know how good your pies are, but I happen to love strawberry pies." You wink, and he puts a plate on the counter next to you. He leans his hands on the counter next to your hips, leaning into your lips. He stops mere inches away, his breath ghosting your face.

"I'll have you know that my pies are phenomenal. Mother's recipe." he whispers

"Is that so?" you say teasingly, but slightly out of breath. You take the plate and the little fork, and take a first bite. It's _delicious_. Absolutely sinfully delicious. He watches with keen eyes as you savour the taste, and smiles when he sees pure pleasure on your face.

"I'm hoping to see that expression later on in the evening." he says, before starting on his own pie. His lips wrap around the fork, and your eyes are drawn to it immediately. You wish your lips were on his, instead of that little bit of strawberry juice. In fact…what's holding you back? You place the plate with the half-finished pie next to you and lean forward a bit.

"You've got some juice there." you whisper – hopefully – seductively. He smirks, his pupils dilating and his eyes widening as you pull him in and press your lips on his, sucking the sweetness of his lower lip. He groans, moving your legs apart so he can move in between them, wrapping his arms around your waist. Suddenly, the pie and the wine is all but forgotten and all that matters is the physical contact between you two.

"You're a bloody vixen, love." he whispers hoarsely. "If you're not careful, we are never going to be able to finish these pies."

You just hum; you can't really get yourself to think about the pies now. His fingers are playing with the hem of your dress, and you just want him to take you already. You've waited too long, and now you're too hungry to think about anything else than him.

He chuckles. "Oh, I have affected you, haven't I?" You whimper when he slides his fingers over your thigh up to your heat. "Is this what you want? Here I am serving you my best wine and my best food, and you only want me?"

He's making you sound so ungrateful and you groan. "I'm sorry, Tom." you whisper. "I didn't mean to come over as ungrateful, I just…"

"Want me so much?" he finishes your sentence, smiling deviously. "Trust me, darling. The moment you've finished that pie, I am going to ravish you." He leans forward pressing his lips to your ear, making you shudder. "I am going to take you in every way you want."

Your lips are parted, and you're panting with need for him. "God, Tom, your voice is too much."

"Don't worry, darling. I'll use it more tonight." He bites your earlobe softly. "And don't go thinking you're the only one trying to hold back, because you're not. If I didn't want to be a gentleman first, I'd have you on that counter, right now." Then he backs away. "But a woman like you deserves to be treated right. So this is me, treating you right."

He is too entirely too much. His voice, his way of talking, the way he treats you. It is entirely too much, and you're loving every second of it. But you follow his gentleman way of wooing you, not that he needs that. You've already been swayed. You pick up your plate again and start eating the pie slowly. He leans against the counter across from you, watching you eat while he eats. You have to admit…this is very nice. It feels like a date. Which is odd, because you met in a stupid club after you were nearly harassed. You make small talk and you find out a little more about his life. If possible, you come to admire him more. He is so modest it's maddening.

"You should take credit for the things you've done, Thomas." you say scolding, after he writes another one of his performances off to his Mum. "War Horse was an amazing movie, and you absolutely killed it."

"Yes, but I couldn't have done it without my parents."

"You wouldn't have been born without your parents. But the talent you have…that's all yours."

He smiles that shy smile of his, as if he doesn't want to admit that he, as a human being, is contributing something to the world. "You say that with so much passion, love."

"I can say a lot of other things with a lot of passion as well." you say, downing your last drop of wine, while looking at him over the rim of the glass.

He moves towards you with a gleam in his eyes. "I'm intent on finding out exactly what." he whispers, his voice hoarse, before he grabs your hips with those strong hands and covers your lips with his quite fiercely. Immediately, your body is on fire again, and God, do you want him. _Now._ "Here or the bedroom? Pick. Now." he says between kisses as he descends down your neck.

"Can't we do both?" you gasp, and he breaks contact with your skin to laugh.

"I knew you were going to be one of the most interesting and lovely women I have ever met. And man, was I right." He presses his lips to the swell of your breast, and then starts placing open-mouthed kisses all over your chest. You wrap your fingers in his hair, arching your back whilst moaning softly. "Lift up that lovely behind for me, love." he whispers.

You put your hands on the counter and lift yourself up, and he immediately slides your panties from your body, and then pushes your dress up to your waist, so he can see you in all you bare magnificence. You murmur something about not having shaved in a few days, but he silences you with a finger on your lips. He pulls you to the edge of the counter, and then drops to his knees in front of you, those blue eyes burning into yours as he moves in and licks your pussy tentatively. You gasp like the drama queen you are, and a hand flies to his hair – the other you need desperately to help you balance yourself on the edge. The moment he notices you taking a liking to this, he delves in deeper, his tongue sliding deep inside of you and making the most delicious and illegal movements you have ever felt. "Oh God…"

"Tom will suffice, darling." he whispers, his cool breath breezing past your wet folds, making you shiver. You smack him softly, and he chuckles, making you moan inordinately loud. "Yes. Let me hear you. I want to hear you, beautiful." He holds your thighs tightly as he ravishes you with just his mouth, and he smiles as you cry out your pleasure. He licks it all clean with an enormous grin on his face, and then rises to his feet, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He looks like the most handsome devil alive with that grin. "Ready for the real deal, love?"

"_God_ yes." you groan, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling him close, crashing your lips to his. His hands fumble with the button of his trousers, and soon enough, they are pooling at his feet together with his boxers, and his hard length pushes against your thigh. Smiling, you clasp your hand around it, moving slowly up and down a few times.

He groans against your lips, before grabbing your hand and removing it. "I'm not going to last too long if you do that. And I want to be inside you when I come."

"Then get inside me, handsome." you whisper. He doesn't need more encouragement. His hands spread your legs farther, thrusting forward and filling you in one stroke. You moan out his name, throwing your head back and wrapping your legs around his waist, as he slowly thrusts into you.

"Oh God, baby, you feel so tight." he says.

"You're just too big." you whisper, but you know that's not true. He's the perfect size. Perfect for you, the way he fits and moves inside you. "Oh Tom, that feels so good."

"What do you want, baby? Tell me what you want."

"I want you to be rough. I want you to take me hard and fast. I want you to make me scream, and I want you to fill me up completely. Mark me as yours." You sound so needy, but he just smiles, his eyes glinting.

"As the lady commands." He grabs your hips tightly. "Brace yourself, love. I can get extremely rough when the mood strikes." Then he thrusts forward, harder than ever before and you scream with absolute pleasure. "You like that, don't you, love? You like it rough, huh?"

"I like it rough with _you_." you say, because truth be known, you've never done something like this before.

He pulls out unexpectedly, and turns you around, bending you over the counter, pressing your upper body against the cold stone. "I'm going to give it to you, just the way you want it." Suddenly, he changes slightly. "Just tell me when it's too much, okay?"

"I will, Tom. Trust me to know my limits, and I'll trust you to know yours." Because, honestly? You need him to take you. Now.

He nods, before burying himself inside your wet heat again and again, hitting your G-spot every time. You can feel yourself dripping already, your thighs growing moister with each vicious thrust. And you are loving every second of it. "Are you ready yet? Because I am about to come inside that tight pussy and I need you to come with me." One of his hands moves to your clit, rubbing it harshly with the pad of his finger. The other hand grabs your hair at the back of your neck and he pulls you to him, making your back arch. Your hands close around the counter edge as he thrusts and thrusts and that, combined with the sharp pull of his hand in your hair, and his finger on your clit, is your undoing. You scream out his name in ecstasy, and he grunts in your ear as wave after wave of hot come coats your walls, which makes you fall over a second edge immediately. He releases the hold on your hair immediately, and you let yourself rest against the counter, out of breath and pretty satisfied.

"God, Tom…" you murmur. This guy really does need an outlet.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispers against your back, pressing soft, gentle kisses to your skin. The contrast to moments earlier is astonishing.

"Yes," you say, "but only in the best way."

You feel him smirk, before pulling out slowly. You rise shakily, your legs a little wobbly, and you immediately feel his and your come drip down your thighs. He notices it, too. "How about we take this upstairs?" he says with a lusty look in his eyes.

"Gladly." you say and you let him take you upstairs.

He leads you to a beautiful bedroom with a four poster bed and satin sheets. Of course. Only the best for Mister Tom Hiddleston. The room is spacious and airy, with on one side not a wall, but a window, looking out over the beautiful British countryside. You – being used to the London skyline – gape at this sight. "Do you like the view?" he says, and you feel his presence behind you, his arms sneaking around your waist to hold you close to him in an intimate and sweet way.

"Tom, it's beautiful."

"Could you get used to such a view?" he whispers, pressing soft kisses on your neck, both of your passion and your lust forgotten for the moment.

You lean back to look at him with raised eyebrows. "What are you asking me?"

"Would you like to come back here more often?"

"Would you let me?" you ask, surprised at this. He would like to see you more?

"God, love, I would. I enjoy your company, and not just the sex – although it's mind-blowing." He smiles against your skin, which feels like the loveliest thing you've ever felt. "But…you ensnare me. You are beautiful, and smart and funny and strong and I want to know more about you. Could we make this…not a one-time thing?" His voice is so soft you can barely hear him, but you hear him anyway. You shiver at the thought of getting to know _Tom Hiddleston_better.

"I could think about it." you say, switching on the seductress inside you, turning around to face him. "But first things first, Mr Hiddleston." You push him backwards, and he goes willingly, until the back of his knees hits the bed and he falls backward. Now you finally have the chance to fully remove your dress, and you take advantage of his position to do it in a slow and seductive way. His eyes are fixed on you, looking you over, appreciating every curve and line he sees. You can see that he thinks you're beautiful, all kinds of gorgeous and sexy as hell. His eyes are shining with delight.

"God, darling, you're killing me. Please come here." He stretches his arms out to you, giving you one of his smouldering puppy dog-eyed looks.

You tsk him, even though you really want to bury yourself in those arms, and then unclasps the bra. He groans in near-despair. "First your shirt, Mr Hiddleston. The boxers, too. Once you're naked, I'll consider joining you on that comfortable-looking bed." What is happening to you? You have never been this seductive or dominant before! Truth be told, you like it. You like the way his pupils dilate when you call him 'Mr Hiddleston', or the way he instantly follows your command to get naked. You should do this more often.

He is now _finally_ naked, and you can't help yourself but stare at his gorgeous form. His chiselled chest with just a touch of hair – not too little, like all those models and movie stars, but not too much either – and his muscled arms. "Liking what you see, love?" he says, and you nod. "Good. Now, come. here. _Please_." Finally, you give in to his and your craving, and you climb onto the bed, straddling his hips immediately. "God, sweetheart, you are going to be the end of me." He grabs your neck and pulls you down into a heated kiss. His tongue pushes past your lips and he explores your mouth, almost gently. The touch makes sparks fly. He's already hard again, pressing insistently against your leg, and you moan against his lips, wanting more.

"Tom…" you say, sighing as he presses his warm mouth in your neck and kisses you softly yet urgently.

"Ride me, love. You're in control this time."

Hmm, you like that. You lift yourself up, taking his erection between your fingers and then lowering yourself down on him. You arch your back in pure pleasure, a needy whimper escaping your throat. He's not better off. His eyes flutter shut, as if he is physically unable to keep them open at the feeling of finally filling you. His hands fly to your hips, grabbing a tight hold on your body as you start to slowly move up and down, arching your back because the slightest movement causes a whirlpool of sensations. "Oh God, _Tom_…" you moan.

"Damnation, love, you are so beautiful. You are perfect." He bucks his hips up to meet yours, and you let out a yelp of pleasure. One of his hands reach up to your face and pull you down to kiss you. His lips are searing hot on yours, and you completely lose it, as if all the boundaries you did have at this point just burned away with the fire of his kiss. You press yourself close against him, moving your hips frantically against his, as his breath becomes more and more laboured, and a hungry growl begins to come from deep inside his chest.

"Tom…" you whimper. "Tom, Tom, please."

"What do you want, sweetheart?" he whispers, his strong arms wrapping around you, pulling you tight against him. "Do you want to come?"

You groan as he buries his face in your neck and sucks on your pulse point. "Yes…._yes_, please!" Your fingers glide through his hair like it's made of silk, so you grab tighter, pulling it softly. "God, Tom!"

"Then do something about it, love. Like I said, you're in control."

"Then you're allowed to help!" you almost snap. He smirks, and then one hand slides in between your frantically moving bodies, his fingers probing straight for your clit. The moment his hot fingers touch you, you scream, suddenly going over the edge, your walls fluttering around him as you try very hard to stay conscious. He knows you can't be trusted to move now, not now that you feel like every bone in your body has turned to pudding, so he flips you onto your back, leaning in to kiss your neck heatedly. He fucks his way right through your orgasm, which causes you to immediately be _there_ again; at the edge, threatening to fall off.

"Is that help enough for you, love?" he pants, his voice lower than you've ever heard, and you know he's close. You clench all your muscles around him, wrapping him up in you, all of you. "Oh dear GOD!" he screams. He pounds your pussy a few more times, before finally, _finally_ releasing himself deep inside of you, the feeling of his come coating your walls making you come again with his name as a prayer on your lips. "Fuck…" His voice is barely more than a whisper now, and he looks just as boneless as you feel. "That was amazing." With a lot of effort, he pushes himself off of you, and you whimper at the loss of contact, not ready for the cold of a world without him touching you. "You are bloody amazing."

You swallow hard, trying to salivate your throat; it's as dry as paper. "I think…" you start, but choke up. He immediately offers you some water from the bedside table. You drink it gratefully.

"What do you think, love?"

You roll onto your side, looking at him with a sly smile on your face. "I think we should definitely make this not a one-time thing."


End file.
